Food for Thought
by Alfa290
Summary: One-Shots and story ideas, let me know if you want to use them. I would like to see some of them become actual fics but I don't have the time to flesh them out. Such is life, oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Because Reasons

Okay first things first. This is a story idea dumping ground. The main point of this is to save some interesting ideas and one-shots that I can work on for one reason or another. That does not mean I do not like the story ideas I leave here, it only means that, at time of posting, I am either unwilling or unable to put the required amount of work into that idea to make it a whole story. If anyone who reads one of these ideas wants to turn it into a fanfic of their own, let me know. I might be interested in reading it.

Side note, most of what lies herein will be unlikely to have any kind of connecting plot or consistent elements between posts. What _is_ here is a collection of stuff I came up with on the fly, stories to work off writer's block, and ideas I like but couldn't really make WORK in my head. So sit, back relax, and see if you find something you might want to take a swing at.


	2. Puella Magi Genesis Evangelion

Puella Magi Genesis Evangelion

_The Big Idea_:

What would happen if the character from Neon Genesis Evangelion were part of the conflict in Puella Magi Madoka Magica? What would be the effects? What is the motivation for the Evangelion characters in Madoka Magica? Would everyone still die?

_Rough Synopsis/ Story Idea:_

Instead of only making contracts with teenage girls the Incubators form them with anyone they deem desperate enough or otherwise willing to make a contract. Now male Hunters fight alongside the Magical Girls against Witches and Demons, which are corrupted Hunters. The story would be split between Madoka's POV and Homura's POV with Shinji trailing not far behind. None of the story would be told from Kaworu's POV, mostly because the 'see all possibilities thing' would make writing it hell, and to preserve the mystique of his character. Each character would likely get arcs. However, in the cases of Sayaka and Touji as well as Kaworu and Homura a shared arc would be very likely.

At the outset the only Magical Girls or Hunters in the area would be Mami, Shinji, and Rei. Touji initially lives in a different city but his family moves so they can be closer to his sister's hospital. Homura would transfer in like in canon Madoka Magica and Kaworu would appear shortly after to try and determine why the future in one city went from a linear path to a fractal pattern. Touji and Sayaka are both present for the Mami/Charlotte fight. Both form contracts shortly thereafter to continue her legacy. Kyoko and Asuka are drawn into the action to try and claim Mami's old territory.

The main tread of the story doesn't deviate too far from the original plot Madoka Magica. Instead most of the changes come from sub-plots and background actions. For instance, Touji's friendship helps Sayaka stay human at least a little longer than in canon. On top of this the story becomes a battle of minds between Kaworu and Kyubey with Homura as the wild card in their delicate game. Finally, the Evangelion characters would get revamped back stories to fit into the Puella Magi Madoka Magica universe with focus on the dysfunctional Ikari family and Asuka's various problems.

The end goal for Kyubey is get both Shinji and Madoka to become corrupted with Shinji either despairing or exhausting his magic to kill Walpurgis Night and then forcing Madoka to contract so she can kill Adam draining her energy to create Gretchen. Kaworu is attempting to nudge Madoka into becoming a magical girl so she can eliminate all Witches and Demons before they are created. Homura is the spanner in the works because her goal is to stop Madoka from contracting at all.

The end result? The majority of the cast die during the course of the story with Homura, Kyubey, Madoka, and possibly Kaworu and Shinji being the last characters standing during the Walprugis Night fight but before Madoka rewrites the universe. On the bright side, we get some nice character develoement.

_Character break-down_:

**Shinji Ikari**: Made a contract with Kyubey at age twelve to help his mother realize her work. Yui completes her work on Evangelion Unit 01 but dies shortly after of lethal dose of radiation from one of the tests. It is hailed as the pinnacle of robotics technology and the project collapsed several months later without her leadership. His weapon(s) of choice is(are) a magic pistol/sniper rifle. His power is controlling machinery. His outfit color theme is blue with red and green trim; resembles a police uniform. He either dies fighting Walpurgis Night or becomes the Demon Adam.

**Rei (Ayanami) Ikari**: Made a contract with Kyubey to have a family and friends. She was adopted by Gendo and was unable to maintain relations with the friends her wish granted her. Her weapon of choice is a two pronged spear. Her power is based on illusions. Outfit theme is blue and orange; it resembles a western witch costume, it also comes with a moon motif. Her Witch form would be Lilith and attacks enemies through proxies. She commits suicide after killing Arael to avoid becoming a Witch from her lack of power.

**Asuka (Langley Soryu) Ryoji**: Made a contract with Kyubey at age seven to be the daughter her mother wanted. Has a major drawback in that she can refuse nothing her mother asks of her and feels a compulsion to complete any task set by her mother figure. This causes Kyoko Soryu to continue to demand more and more from her. Kyoko Soryu was murdered on her way home from work with a knife, the killer was never found. Asuka is physically the best of all the characters but is the second least stable after Shinji. Her adoptive parents are Misato and Kaji Ryoji. Her weapon of choice is a tanto. Her powers allow super strength, extreme durability, and limited flight. Outfit theme is red and orange and resembles samurai armor with a sun motif. Her Witch form is Arael.

**Touji Suzuhara**: Made a contract with Kyubey to heal his sister after she is caught in the crossfire of a fight between Kyoko Sakura and Asuka Ryoji. Has healing abilities. Outfit theme is silver with blue and gold trim; based on European knight armor. He uses a tower shield and Sayaka's rapier on one occasion. His Demon form would be the black knight Bardiel, essentially a darker, more jagged, and caricaturized version of his Hunter appearance. He dies delivering the final blow to Octaiva von Seckendorff if Sayaka makes a contract. If she does not, he later dies fighting either Walpurgis Night or Adam. Side note, he almost becomes a Demon during the Arael fight.

**Kaworu Nagisa**: Made a contract with Kyubey to never be surprised again. He is emotionally distant, unapologetic, and manipulative. His power allows him to see possible futures. His theme is white with gold trim; he wears a business suit. His weapon of choice is a staff but can also use martial arts and conventional weapons. His Demon form would be Tabris. He dies fighting Walpurgis Night, Adam, or Gretchen.

**Madaoka Kaname**: Same as in Canon Puella Magi Madoka Magica she does not become a magical girl until the end of the story or before depending on your view point. Weapon of choice is a bow. Her color theme is pink and white and resembles a child's princess dress. Her Witch form is Gretchen. She can also die fighting Adam or Walpurgis Night or become Madokami.

**Homura Akemi**: Essentially the same as canon Madoka Magica with the major difference being that she now has Kaworu as an ally/friendly enemy. She uses a 'clock shield' that appears to be an ornate buckler and allows her access to time control; she is partial to small arms. Her outfit is less flashy than all the others and resembles sailor fuku with the color theme being dark purple. Her Witch form would be Homulilly. She could die fighting Walpurgis Night, Adam, or Gretchen but she goes back in time before that happens. She would have become Akuma Homura if Kaworu had not intervened and manipulated events in favor of Madokami.

**Sayaka Miki**: Same as Madoka Magica canon but tends to team up with Touji after Mami's death and eventually forms a brother and sister type relationship with him. This relationship may stabilize her enough that she does not become a witch. Her weapon and outfit are the same as canon Madoka Magica. Her witch form is killed by Touji in an almost murder-suicide fashion. This will always happen when she contracts with Kyubey.

**Mami Tomoe**: Same as canon she dies of overconfidence in the fight against Charlotte. She convinces Sayaka and Touji to make contracts.

**Kyoko Sakura**: Has the same back story as canon Madoka Magica. However, she is never truly accepted into the group because of her abrasive personality. Frequently clashes with Asuka with whom she has some not so pleasant history. Almost becomes a witch during the Arael fight. She dies fighting Walpurgis Night or Adam.

_Rough Story Section_:

"Surprised to see me?" The voice was faint.

"Never," was the matter-of-fact answer they received.

"So, is this how the story ends?" The words came out between pained gasps.

"Yes and no, it's all about the perspective." The speaker had an almost sad tone in their voice. It was rather unusual for this particular individual.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" They regretted speaking as more pain shot through their shattered rib cage.

"You and I are of a kind. You hold the key to the past while I have the window to the future. From my end of time the story ends here. The world dies slowly, ravaged by those that once claimed to protect it. However, from where you're s lying there are choices." The boy looked down with a grin on his face. He was almost serene amongst the rubble.

"I see what you mean." Replied the girl being slowly crushed by a cement wall.

He bent down and began moving some of the blocks pinning her to the ground as he said, "Look me up when you go back. I should show up a week or so after you. I will most certainly have made my contract by then."

"Why is that important?" By now her shield arm was free of the concrete and he was moving the large block crushing her abdomen.

"Because by then I will believe you. So this is goodbye Akemi-san, for now." Just as he finished the block toppled away freeing her other arm.

"Goodbye, Nagisa-san."

The last thing she saw before she activated her shield and the world faded out around her was Nagisa smiling sadly next to Madoka's corpse and looking over the ruins of Tokyo as the monster that was once his friend and fellow Hunter continued its rampage.

She woke up in the same room, with the same ceiling, the same furniture, and the same problems. After using the small amount of energy it took to heal her defects she set about her usual preparations. This would be loop one hundred fifty five. The time she was aware of was a little over thirty seven years. Time to add another eight weeks to that number.

**A/N:** All right that's it for now. If any of you want to take this idea and run with it that's cool. Let me know so I can go check it out. It was fun to write this. It definitely is helping work off some of the frustration with Chapter 6 (Prelude). Let's just say that I ran headlong into physics and a very serious problem with when I want the Reaper War to hit and just leave it at that. I have the Codex chapter that goes with the new chapter but I feel it's kinda spoilery so I'm gonna wait until I sort out Chapter 6 (Prelude) and get that up. I'm thinking every third chapter will be a Codex so I can get most of the complex stuff out of the way and I'm considering doing it as a double upload with a story chapter.

Also for those of you complaining that the chapters for Shattered Skies are too short, Chapter 6 is sitting at a little over four thousand words and I haven't even got to the meat of the fight yet, so HAH!

Until next time, later…


End file.
